dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forsaker (3.5e Class)
The Forsaker Magic. Is there anything more crippling to a man or woman? Our forefathers got along without it, and they were fine! Sure, some Wizards and the like use their powers to help those in need, but what of the multitudes who don't? Enter the Forsaker. Rather than a Surly smasher of anything remotely magical, like it's previous incarnations, the new Forsaker has an alignment or ideal that he stands behind, and is used by the Forces of Good (or evil) to lay waste to their opponents greatest resource. Their magic. Becoming a Forsaker Most Forsakers become such because of an innate hatred for magic. Usually due to some tragic event that occured in their lifetime caused by spellcasters of some alignment or other. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Forsaker. (Ex):'Beginning at 1st level, the Forsaker gains a +1 Untyped Bonus to any desired ability score for each Forsaker Level. ' (Ex):'Forsakers regain hitpoints at an Accelerated rate. They gain Fast Healing 1 at level 1, Fast Healing 2 at level 5, and Fast Healing 3 at level 9. ' (Ex): In addition to being unable to use any Spells or Spell-Like abilities, and magic items, The Forsaker must also refuse magical aid. If a Beneficial spell (such as a buff or heal spell) has a save that negates it's effect, the Forsaker MUST make a save against it. As such, Cure spells only heal half if the Forsaker makes his save. (Ex): At first level, the Forsaker gains Spell Resistance 11, which increases by 1 with each level gained in the Forsaker Prestige Class. This stacks with any other Spell Resistance the Forsaker may have. (Ex): ' At Second level, the Forsaker gains Damage Reduction 1/-, This increases by 1 point every 2 levels after 2. ' (Ex): A Forsaker of Good Alignment must destroy any Evil Magic Items they come across that comes into their possession, and A Forsaker of Evil Alignment must destroy any Good Magic Item they come across that comes into their possession. The Forsaker will not allow any item opposed to their alignment to be used by a party member, or sold by a party member. Some Forsakers will go so far as to buy their party member's opposing alignment magical items and destroy them. (Ex): At 3rd level, the Forsaker gains the use of the Evasion Ability. At 9th Level, this improves to the Improved Evasion Ability (Ex): At 3rd level, any weapon the Forsaker wields is treated as a Natural weapon with the Magic Property. At level 6, they also gain the Silver Property, and at level 9, they gain the Cold Iron Property. (Ex): At 3rd Level, the Forsaker gains a Natural Armor bonus equal to his Constitution Bonus (Minimum 1). (Ex):'At 4th Level, The Forsaker gains use of the Uncanny Dodge Ability. At level 10, this improves to the Improved Uncanny Dodge ability. ' (Ex): At 6th level, the Forsaker gains use of the Slippery Mind ability. If he fails his saving throw vs. An enchantment check, he may make another save one round later. He only gets one extra chance to succeed at his saving throw. (Ex):'At 7th level, the Forsaker gains use of the Mettle Ability. If he is subject to a spell with Will or Fortitude save Partial, and he makes the save, he is unaffected by the spell. This also includes beneficial spells. ' (Ex): At Epic levels, the Forsaker is surrounded by an anti-magic field with a caster level equal to his Character Level. The Field becomes larger at higher levels as indicated by the chart above. Campaign Information Playing a Forsaker Combat: As a Forsaker, you can play any non-magical role you want. From Stealthy Assassin, to Burly Warrior. Advancement: Many Forsakers take levels in Barbarian, to take advantage of their Rage Ability. Resources: Forsakers are not an organized group. However, they may assist fellow Forsakers of the Same Alignment. Forsakers in the World NPC Reactions: The Forsaker is a hero to the Common Folk, the kind of people who live simple lives and fear magic in all it's forms. Forsaker Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge (Arcana) can research Forsakers to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. ---- --> Category:Good BAB Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Prestige Class